Family Play
by HellsHighness
Summary: Familie ist mehr als nur Blutverwandschaft. ZoSan


Titel: Family Play

Autor: Sayuka

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: ZoSan

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: language, OOC

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

A/N: For my fellow One-Piece-Fangirls. Celyn and Evilxel. I love you girls.

Nicht gebetat, wie immer. Ernsthaft, ich brauche ein Opfer.

Ihm fiel die Zigarette aus dem Mund, als er das…das Ding sah, was diese Idioten ihm gebracht hatten. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, etwas Essbares zu besorgen und nicht ihm das größte, widerlichste und unappetitlichste…Viech zu bringen, das stank als wäre es von etwas noch größerem gefressen, halbverdaut, ausgekotzt und drei Monate in der prallen Sonne liegen gelassen worden. Obwohl dieser Zustand auch durch den Einsatz von Gummifäusten und mehreren Katanas zustande kommen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob er aufgrund der offensichtlichen und absoluten Dämlichkeit seiner Nakama weinen oder lachen sollte. (In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, warum er sich dieser Bande Hirnloser angeschlossen hatte…) Er entschied sich vorerst für vorsichtigen Unglauben.

„Das meint ihr nicht ernst oder?"

„Wieso? Es ist Fleisch."

Luffy. Er entschied sich ihn mit einem kurzen leeren Blick zu bedenken, um sich dann den minimal intelligenteren Haufen zuzuwenden, der sich als Usopp und Zoro entpuppte. Er liebte seine Nakama. Wirklich. Nur manchmal – immer wenn er dieses nervige und ungewollte Zucken in der Augenbraue bekam – hatte der das winzige Bedürfnis, sie umzubringen (was im Allgemeinen viel Blut und Eingeweide beinhaltete). Aber das war ganz selten. In etwa jede Woche. Eben. Kaum der Rede wert.

Sein Blick fiel zu erst auf Zoro. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, in seiner typischen Ich-bin-Schwertkämpfer-ich-muss-nicht-mit-jemanden-so-unbedeutend-und-klein-wie-dir-reden-Art. Wie er das hasste. Wie fast alles an dem kuso kenshin.

„Es hat sich grad angeboten. Glaubst du ich hab Lust den ganzen Tag damit zu verschwenden für dich nach irgendwelchem Zeug zu suchen? Wenn du was willst, such's dir selber. Ich geh trainieren."

Trainieren? Hah. In spätestens zwei Minuten und 13 Sekunden lag der Algensalat auf Deck und schnarchte einen Wald zusammen. Idiot.

Als ob er Zeit hätte für solche vulgären Dinge wie Jagen. Genau dafür hatte er ja Leute wie Zoro oder Luffy. (Und wer wusste schon, was für widerliche Krabbelviecher in diesem Wald lauern könnten?) Außerdem hatte er wirklich genug zu tun. Zwischen dem Zubereiten von Snacks für die Ladies musste er sich schließlich um all die kleinen Dinge kümmern, für die der Rest der Crew entweder nicht behelligt werden musste (wie Nami-chan und Robin-swan) oder deren Intellekt sich nicht bis in jedes Detail des Seefahrens erstreckte ( Luffy, Usopp, Zoro und Chopper). Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich um Wäsche waschen und Putzen zu kümmern. Ihn störte das recht wenig, er kannte solche Arbeiten von der Baratie, und die simplen Handlungen ließen ihn in Ruhe über neue Rezepte nachdenken…oder anderes.

Das einzige, was ihn störte war, dass es keinen zu interessieren schien, dass er das tat. Auch wieder eine Situation, die ihn nervte, aber er besaß auch keine wirkliche Kraft, mit den anderen darüber zu diskutieren. Er bezweifelte, dass es außer Robin jemanden gab, der seine Arbeit (außer dem Kochen…) zu schätzen wusste. (Nami war genau wie die Jungs in ihrer Welt versunken. Die Kartografie und Gold das einzige, was sie manchmal zu interessieren schien.) Manchmal kam er sich vor wie eine Mutter, die sich um ihre Schützlinge kümmerte. So viel Geschick und Können sie auch in ihren Talentfeldern zeigten, so hilflos waren sie in manchen Alltagsdingen und er hatte sich schon oft in Situationen wieder gefunden, in denen er seine Nakama mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln bedachte. Das wahren Momente, in denen er sich fragte, wie jemand wie Zoro so lange hatte überleben können, ohne den geringsten Sinn für Orientierung, Hygiene, normalen Menschenverstand und dem Wissen darüber, dass Kleidung, die er sich regelmäßig vom Leibe riss oder in Kämpfen zu Schaden kommen ließ, sich nicht wieder von allein zusammennähte.

Er seufzte innerlich. Aber das war jetzt nicht sein größtes Problem. Nein, sein Problem stank weiter vor sich hin.

„Usopp? Hast du noch etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Der große Kapitän Usopp und seine 30.000 Männer hatten bereits das beste, wohlschmeckendste Tier und seine Herde ausfindig gemacht, als diese beiden unwissenden Geschöpfe bereits dieses Ding zur Strecke gebracht hatten!!!", sprachs und untermalte es mit einem angeberhaften Lachen.

„Das heißt, du hast dich die ganze Zeit hinter einem Stein versteckt und die zwei machen lassen?"

Usopp ließ den Kopf hängen und gab ein klägliches Wimmern von sich, das Sanji als ‚Ja' deutete.

Sanji massierte sich die Nasenwurzel und seufzte laut. Mit einem Blick gen Himmel sah er seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass es zu spät für einen erneuten Ausflug war. Er hasste sein Leben. Er gab ein zorohaftes Brummen von sich.

„Gut, ich schau, was ich machen kann."

Luffy woopte und begann ‚Meshi meshi"-rufend mit einem regentanzartigen Gezappel.

Gott, wem hatte er ans Bein gepisst, um so was zu verdienen?! Jemand musste ihn wirklich hassen.

Er drehte sich auf den Hacken herum und ging Richtung Schiff. Wenigstens kam er dazu seine neuen Messer auszuprobieren. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, bemerkte er kurz, dass Zoro tatsächlich schon wieder schlief, verschwand in ihrem Vorratsraum und kramte sich in die hinterste Ecke durch. Dort versteckte er seine kleinen privaten Habseligkeiten, die nicht in die Küche gehörten. Er legte sein aktuellstes Zoro-Klamotten-Reparier/Neuproduzier-Projekt beiseite (Wirklich, wie der Kerl mehrere Jahre mit einem Haramaki ausgekommen war, ist ihm ein Rätsel…) und zupfte den Stoff von zwei Messern, der etwas…größeren Art. Er grinste. Das versprach witzig zu werden.

Rechts und links mit einem Messer bewaffnet, tauchte er wieder aus dem Bauch des Schiffes auf und stapfte in Richtung Abendessen davon, sich der Blicke im Rücken bewusst, die ihn neugierig beobachteten.

Die Messer waren vor allen Dingen zum Zerteilen gedacht. Er hatte nicht erwartet sie so schnell zu brauchen, aber das war ihm nur Recht, da konnte er sich gleich etwas mit ihnen anfreunden.

Sie hatten in etwas die Länge eines Katanas, waren allerdings breiter und schwere. Ihre Klingen gezackt und genug Knochen wie Pudding zu zerteilen. Er hatte sie auf eine der letzten Inseln gefunden, die sie besucht hatten. Nachdem er Nami einige Zeit lang mit übertriebener Aufmerksamkeit genervt hatte, hatte er sie so weit gebracht, ihm mehr Geld zum Einkaufen zu geben, damit er sich die zwei Messer kaufen konnte.

Sich dem Viech nähernd entschied er, dass er erstmal herausfinden sollte, was er da eigentlich vor sich hatte. Er ging ein paar Mal um den Haufen herum, stupste ihn hier und da mit dem Fuß an, um die Konsistenz zu prüfen, und entschied sich im Endeffekt für den Typus Dinosaurus. Hm, nicht gerade das beste Fleisch, aber essbar und leicht durch andere Geschmäcker zu überlagern. Es war nahrhaft und nicht ganz so zäh, wie es hätte kommen können.

Er krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, spuckte seine Zigarette von sich und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Einige Stunden später fand sich Sanji in der Kombüse wieder. Die Schuhe von sich geworfen, die langen Beine auf dem Tisch, ein Glas Rotwein neben ihm und eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, genoss er die Ruhe an Bord, die nur herrschte, wenn die Crew schlief. Auf der Bank lag ein neuer Haramaki in perfektem grasgrün und mit stabilen Katanaschlaufen.

Die Ruhe wurde jäh durchbrochen als sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete und sich ein großer Schatten in den Raum schob.

Zoro ließ sich neben ihm nieder, legte einen Arm um seine dünne Taille und zog Sanji an sich. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln bemerkte der Schwertkämpfer den neuen Haramaki und drückte dem Blonden dafür einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe.

„So, kaa-san, wie war dein Tag?"

Sanji schnurrte zufrieden und kuschelte sich gegen den Größeren.

„Wie immer, oto-san, ich musste mich den ganzen Tag mit kleinen Kindern und grünhaarigen Idioten rumschlagen."

Zoro lachte leise.

„Der grünhaarige Idiot mochte deine kleinen Schwerter."

„Ich wusste, sie würden dir gefallen. Aber wehe dir, du fasst sie an. Ich lasse nicht zu dass meine Küchenmesser für alberne Schwertfuchteleien missbraucht werden."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Küchenmesser seit neustem aussehen wie Folterinstrumente."

„Das, oto-san, zeugt nur davon, dass du noch nie in einer gut ausgerüsteten Küche warst. Und jetzt sei still."

Wieder leises Lachen.

„Ja, kaa-san."

Fin

Kaa-san – Mutter

Oto-san – Vater


End file.
